


Gods and Monsters

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Series: Psycho Boys in love [2]
Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlets, M/M, Murder, Pre-Movie, Psycho boys in love, crazy love, death and chaos, post-movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home to place smaller fics of the crazy adventures of two psycho boys in love, told in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their room is still not a life stirring within it, hard to say how long it’s been unoccupied but it’s been well over a couple of hours, the moon’s rays just barely peeking through the broken shades to dust the room with tiny shadows. 

The door swung open with a loud thud followed by a single boot as they made their way in, both clutching to each other looking like worn torn soldiers hiking through a mine field, Vilmer’s head hung low as he had one arm lazily slung over Mickey’s shoulder, his partner doing all the heavy lifting as they trudged over to the bed, both of them were covered head to toe in blood, the liquid becoming a sticky residue at this point, carefully Mickey flopped Vilmer onto the bed before he crumbled onto the floor by his knees with a sigh. 

Vilmer blinked staring at the ceiling, high off the kill, high off adrenaline running through his veins, he perked up a little when he heard Mickey chuckled out some dry pants on the floor beside him. 

Mickey found some balance and lowered himself into the only chair in the room, taking off his rose tinted glasses to rub at his eyes, the glass too stained with pints of dry blood. Mickey looked up a bit sluggishly when he saw Vilmer sit up from the bed, shaking a bit as he slowly unzipped and forced his sore muscles out of the jumpsuit, the two didn’t say a word to each other but Mickey knew, just fucking knew how beautiful Vilmer looked right there and then. 

‘’Shower.’’ Vilmer muttered more to himself than anything as he gave the back of his neck one palm before getting all the way out of his jumpsuit, the brace lagging a bit on the way down until hitting the floor, he limped his way over to the bathroom in silence. 

Mickey closed his eyes shut, letting night’s earlier events run on rewind in his head while the water from the shower ran in the background, they were good tonight, fucking great in fact the two of them. The demon came in full force that evening, Mickey saw it clear as day in Vilmer’s eyes when he drove his blade into man’s stomach gutting him open, spilling the entrails. 

Opening his eyes again, Mickey rose from the chair taking his time as he peeled layer of clothing away one by one, till he stood flush naked but still heavily coded in blood, finding his way into the shower with Vilmer. 

Vilmer stood with his back to his lover, avoiding contact with the spray of the water just above their heads, his hands balled into clenched fists pressed against the tile wall, shaking a bit as he stood quietly waiting. His eyes were closed tight, breath speeding up expecting Mickey to just slide right up and fuck him  raw right there against the wall not looking at each other, this was norm for them anyhow. 

Not this time it’s different.

Mickey gingerly placed his hands on the back of Vilmer’s shoulder blades, the pads of his fingers digging into the skin briefly before he turned him over until they faced each other. 

Vilmer couldn’t help but smile back watching the blood slowly start to drip away off of Mickey’s skin, as he stood underneath the shower head, the red water washing away off their bodies and down the drain, Mickey grinned wider before he grabbed Vilmer by the face and brought their lips together. Vilmer made a little growl of delight as his teeth nipped at Mickey’s bottom lip, getting a laugh out of the other man. 

Mickey pulled and pushed until he got a good hold of Vilmer’s lower half, wrapping his legs around his waist, Vilmer let out a low shudder when he felt their groins slot together, but then he felt it, he felt Mickey lower them more onto the ground until he slid right into him. ‘’Hmmmmm….’’ Vilmer let out as he clawed at Mickey’s back. 

They began to move together as the hot water doused them washing the red away from their bodies.  


	2. Chapter 2

The blurriness started to mask his sight once again, and Vilmer had used up just about every swear word out of the book, at this point he’d be saying pure gibberish to convey his growing frustration. Sweat beaded heavily down his temple as he wiped it away with the back of his palm. ‘’Gotta finish, gotta fuckin’ finish.’’ he whispered to himself picking up the needle again and pushing it through the flesh. 

_‘’You’re real good with your hands baby.’’ Mickey purred into his ear, his voice thick with lust, desire, his weight pushing into his back. Vilmer shuddered as his lover was nestled right behind him, their bodies colliding as Mickey watched over him. ‘’I ain’t as good as you Mickey.’’ Vilmer murmured turning his gaze back down to the woman lying on the floor, as Vilmer plucked skin from her face. ‘’I think you got some talent in those hands Vilmer.’’ Mickey went on. ‘’I’m not the artist, you are member?’’ Vilmer chuckled peeling the skin off the knife._

  Mickey was great with his hands, Vilmer knew that just the way he used his own knives, and the shit he would craft out of the left over flesh from their victims, made real nice furniture and all.It didn’t even bother him anymore that his lover made such wonderful crafts and with his brother, it was could he make something into art? could he make something worth while for him?

Wiping the dry blood off and onto his pants, Vilmer stood up and carefully picked up the painting, the blood had already darkened but it was the skin around it that made him anxious, he didn’t want the flesh frame to crumble and rot. Placing it on the wall, Vilmer stood there hands on his hips as he tried to make out the white being in the portrait, he saw it in a dream and just decided to roll with it. His eyes didn’t move from the painting not even when he felt Mickey’s shoulder brush his slightly. 

‘’You made this?’’ Mickey pointed out, transfixed on the portrait too. 

‘’Ah huh, not sure what the fuck it’s supposed to be, but I made it for you.’’  Vilmer said with a bit of a shrug, but gentleness in his voice. 

‘’Course you did baby, carving my name in your chest now this, you just keep on surprising me don’t cha?’’ Mickey grinned when he finally saw the smirk appear on Vilmer’s face they looked at one another. ‘’I aim to please Mickey.’’ 

‘’You please me well.’’ the older man said pulling him closer and brushing his lips against Vilmer’s. Vilmer glanced at the painting from the side. ‘’Still can’t figure out what I made ya.’’ he said again with a laugh when he nipped at Mickey’s face. 

‘’Suppose we can figure that out in a couple of hours.’’ Mickey said pulling him by the hand towards the bed. Vilmer straddled Mickey’s hips as he slid his arms around the base of his neck. ‘’Fuck it, we’ll figure it out tomorrow.’’ and kissed him again. 


	3. Chapter 3

The radio’s static finally comes to a halt its a relief both of them have been wanting for since the damn commercials overstayed their welcome the last couple of minutes, minus the chatter from host the song starts out slow but it’s familiar tune catches them none the less. Vilmer extended his left hand out to turn the dial button where the radio lays on the nightstand, when Mickey groans low and deep. 

‘’Leave it babe, like this song anyhow just get back to it.’’ He whispers the words hitting hard on the last end of it, breathing has now become an annoyance for him. ‘’You keep movin’ like this Mick won’t be able to dig that slug outta your side.’’ Vilmer said giving him a stern but concerned look, which earned a small smile from Mickey, his eyes half lidded as he lied as still as he could on the bed, they had fucked up majorly that night. No one said killing was always going to be easy, but frankly they both were sick of getting beat up from time to time, or in this case shot barely making it out alive. 

‘’I guessing your the doctor here tonight huh cowboy?’’ Mickey wheezed letting his hands rest low on his own hips, ‘’Damn straight now sit back while I take this knife again.’’ Vilmer picked up the sterilized knife and pointed it at Mickey. ‘’Don’t move.’’ he said moving closer, slowly the blade inched itself closer to the skin starting to jimmy the bullet out little by little. ‘’Uhhh fucking shit Vilmer….’’ Mickey panted raising his head as he tried to not focus on the pain, the fucking pigs had gotten him good. ‘’You gotta breath Mickey, almost go it, just breath baby.’’ Vilmer muttered his eyes only momentarily breaking away from his work to catch a pained expression on his lover’s face. 

‘’I ain’t givin’ birth just pull the fucker out!’’ Mickey shot back in a growl.  

Vilmer shook his head a bit before the bullet finally popped out and landed in his palm, dry blood all around its casing as he tossed it aside, luckily the wound in Mickey had healed up a bit, it just needed to be patched up. Taking up the needle and thread, Vilmer began to stitch the skin back together, he could see the color return to Mickey’s face, he snorted a bit as the older man reached around on the other side of the bed, and plucked the bottle of whiskey from the sheets and took a long swig of it, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed the liquor down. 

Vilmer couldn’t help himself he licked his lips a bit watching Mickey from the corner of his eye as he finished the sewing. ‘’Wasn’t so bad huh?’’ he asked him as he waited for him to finish drinking. 

Mickey glanced down at the newly embedded stitch resting right on top of one of his ribs, a couple of fingers brushing over it get a feel for it. ‘’Not bad at all doc.’’ he said giving Vilmer a wink. Mickey waited as Vilmer finished off the very last of the whiskey before he let the bottle roll across the floor as he dropped it. 

‘’So now what, any medical advice you can offer me doc?’’ Mickey asked with a growing smirk on his face, feeling Vilmer adjust and push his legs further apart so the other man was even more nestled between the space. ‘’I do nothin’ fancy, don’t get fucking shot for starters. Drink and drink a lot.’’ he said counting off his fingers for amusement, Mickey lied underneath him, he reached up  and began pulling the zipper to Vilmer’s jumpsuit down. ‘’All reasonable anything else?’’ he asked getting the younger man halfway out of his jumpsuit already, in turn Vilmer started to work Mickey’s belt open. ‘’And lastly this is the most important, bed rest lots and lots of bed rest.’’ he said grinning big. Mickey just gave a pleased look gazing up to him, he slid his arms behind his head for support. ‘’Can’t argue with that, I’m thinkin you can help me on that last one.’’ he murmured wickedly catching Vilmer’s bottom lip. ‘’You bet your ass I can.’ Vilmer growled covering his lips with his own. 


End file.
